This disclosure relates generally to conductive beverage detectors and methods of using such detectors with apparatus such as beverage producing apparatus and hot water dispensers.
Beverage apparatus and hot water dispensers many include one or more detectors in any of a number of forms which may include a probe extending through the top of the reservoir associated with the apparatus. The probes extend into the reservoir to detect the presence or absence of liquid in the reservoir. Extending a level probe through the top of the reservoir, or in the case of a coffee brewing apparatus, a server, requires one or more rather long probes attached to the lid of the server and electrical contacts extending from the lid to the beverage preparation apparatus. These long probes may be damaged in use and the contacts are prone to becoming damaged. Additionally, the contacts and associated wires extending from the top are typically in the way during the loading of the server and may be susceptible to damage and may be aesthetically undesirable. The problem with such probes is exacerbated when a low level needs to be detected. Detection of the low level requires that the probe extend to a bottom area of the reservoir making the probe rather long especially in large volume servers.
Similarly, hot water dispensers may be provided with level probes to detect the volume of water retained in the dispenser. Such dispensers may sense low levels by use of an elongated probe as well as upper levels or high levels using a shorter probe. Regardless, multiple probes may be required. Such probes may require cleaning as the result of accumulation of lime on the exterior surface of the probe. As such, the probes may be prone to damage during the cleaning process thereby interfering with the proper operation of such probes and the associated hot water dispenser.
The present disclosure provides a beverage preparation apparatus, hot water dispenser or other liquid container with at least one liquid or conductivity detector assembly, an embodiment of the detector assembly and methods of using the assembly with a beverage preparation apparatus or hot water dispenser. One embodiment of the liquid container according to the present disclosure includes a reservoir, a conductivity detector assembly disposed in a bottom area of the reservoir, and a controller to control the operation of or relating to the reservoir or container. The reservoir holds a volume of a liquid such as a beverage prepared for consumption. The conductivity detector assembly senses when the level of the liquid in the container drops below a predetermined level. For example, in a beverage server the controller manages the brewing, serving, rinsing, and draining of the beverage server.
The conductivity detector assembly can be placed at the bottom or side of the liquid container. The conductivity detector assembly is a conductive contact placed in the container at a desired location and could take any number of forms including, but not limited to, a protruding structure or a flexible strip conductor. For example, the protruding structure could include a relatively short upwardly extending probe placed in the bottom area having an exposed conductive portion at a desired location, for example, with 12–16 ounces of liquid remaining in the container. Alternatively, a flexible strip conductor might extend through the bottom or side of the container with an exposed portion of the conductor placed at the desired position or level within the container.
The conductivity detector assembly is connected to the controller to provide control information relating to the volume or quantity of liquid remaining in the reservoir. The container can communicate to a monitoring station in the facility, such as in a cafeteria, convenience store, or central reporting station to report the status of the volume or quantity of beverage in the reservoir.
In one embodiment, a beverage server includes a conductivity detector assembly mounted in the bottom area of a server reservoir. The detector extends upward from the bottom of the reservoir towards a lid attached to the server. The conductive tip of the detector becomes exposed when, for example, less than approximately 16 oz. of liquid is remaining in the reservoir. The principle of operation for this embodiment of the detector is conductivity. The detector signals the brewer and the monitoring system that the server product volume or quantity is low.
The low level detector also can be utilized in an automated server rinse feature. Server rinse can be manually initiated or it automatically occurs following an automatic server dump that occurs at the end of a programmable freshness holding time period (for example set to 90 minutes) or freshness “time out”. The server automatically drains itself at freshness time-out, the duration of opening of the drain valve depends on the quantity of beverage in the reservoir as detected by the low level detector. The reservoir is then filled with hot water, held for a period of time (for example 30 seconds) and drained again, repeating the draining procedure above.
In another embodiment, the detector is mounted in a bottom of a side reservoir of a hot water dispensing device. In such a hot water dispensing device it may be desirable to detect when the quantity of liquid in the reservoir is low or near empty. The detector, coupled to the controller, can detect when the low level occurs without the need for a long probe extending from the top. This detection signal can be used to allow access to the reservoir during a cleaning cycle. For example, an operator can initiate a cleaning cycle to drain the reservoir so that the interior surfaces can be cleaned. In response to the initiation of the cleaning cycle, the controller commands the hot water dispenser to drain the reservoir. Draining the reservoir allows access to the interior surfaces of the reservoir for manual cleaning. A lockout feature can be provided on the hot water dispenser such that an access panel to the reservoir cannot be opened, as a result of an electro-mechanical interlock coupled to the controller and the access panel, until the reservoir is sufficiently drained. Once the reservoir is sufficiently drained, as sensed by the detector, the controller disengages the interlock to allow the access panel to be opened.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.
The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the disclosure that are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.